prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 250
Lizzie is enjoying her freedom, and the staff vote to strike. Plot Lizzie and Meg come out of the court room and are instantly harassed by Gordon, who shakes his finger at Lizzie and says she should of got out of the house when he first placed those calls to her. Luckily, Sen. Det. Olsen overhears the confession and escorts Gordon away. Lizzie returns to Wentworth to collect her things. She bids farewell to Meg and promises never to return. Sandy is brought before the VJ, certain that nothing even resembling justice will be given to her. Bea is told that she will be released from hospital the next morning. Bea makes a casual comment about her cell mate being a doctor and her physician asks if she is, by any chance, Kate Peterson. When Bea says it is, the doctor offers his sincere condolences. Bea's ears prick up at this. Lizzie checks into a hotel. Sandy gets an additional two years and four months and, when she expresses her contempt of the hearing, two days in solitary. Colleen takes Sandy to solitary, where the two women exchange insults and barbs. Erica informs Meg that the department has decreed every female officer must be accompanied by a male officer. For every male brought in, a female will be transferred to another prison. Meg is horrified and swears the union will have something to say in the matter. Lizzie unpacks and gazes wistfully at her photo of Sid. Bea gets her doctor to tell her more about Kate. Evidently, the good doctor was up to her neck in a health insurance fraud and when Conrad Bensen found out she murdered him. When Bea brings up that Conrad was a child basher, the doctor calls the accusation absurd. A very lonely Lizzie visits the hotel restaurant and proceeds to get drunk. Steve visits Sandy in solitary. Sandy asks him to stay awhile. Steve closes the door. The next morning, a very happy Sandy is awoken by Meg. Janet, still barking at the women, tells Kate that Colleen wishes to see her. Colleen tells Kate that she wants to be informed of any trouble the women are planning. If Kate does not inform for her she will not only stop her visits from Inspector Grace, but tell the women she's a lagger as well. Kate agrees on the condition that she decides what is relevant, and where and when she'll tell. When Colleen doesn't quite agree with this, Kate threatens to have Colleen's letter resurface. "It's much better to do things my way," says Kate as she smiles and walks away. Kate then tells the women in the laundry that Colleen has threatened to tell them she's a lagger if she doesn't inform for her. Colleen, Kate says, believes they are stupid enough to accept anything she tells them. Marie tells her not to worry and then finds that her first shipment of pills has arrived from Fitzwater. Bea is on her way out of hospital, but makes a stop at the ladies room. Marie sells some "happiness" to Mouse. When Bea is a long time coming out, the officer asks the nurse if there's another way out of the bathroom. When told there is, the officer becomes worried - but Bea walks back out. Bea is shocked to find out they thought she might have escaped. Especially as the other door was locked. Jim and Janet have an argument in the staff room, which Meg walks in on. Bea returns and is inducted by Steve. Jim tells Bea that things have changed and not to cause trouble. Bea merely smiles, says things will be just fine when she's back on her press, and beckons Steve to escort her to the showers. Meg tries to console Janet, who suddenly turns on Meg and accuses her of wanting Jim to herself while Bob is away. Kate brings Sandy breakfast and lets her know Marie is in charge. When Sandy asks if Kate is still with her, Kate hands her a pack of cigarettes. Meg holds a meeting. It is decided that if after one more demand for decreased security nothing happens, the officers will reluctantly strike. Bea enters the dining room. Mouse, high as a kite, has a fit of giggles. Bea sits across from Marie. She is warned that a "No Conversation" punishment is in effect. "Don't worry", says Bea, staring intently at Marie, "Some people aren't worth talking to." Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Jim ~ Gerard Maguire Officer Powell ~ Judith McGrath Kate ~ Olivia Hamnett Steve ~ Wayne Jarratt Sandy ~ Louise Le Nay Marie ~ Maggie Millar Janet ~ Kate Sheil Mouse ~ Jentah Sobott Gordon ~ Bruce Kerr Hotel Receptionist ~ Susan Cholewick Doctor Gibson ~ Brian Young Visiting Justice ~ Lloyd Cunnington Policewoman ~ Kristine Kaman Sen. Det. Olsen ~ Neil Thompson Sister ~ Wilma Farrow Wendy Scott ~ Helen Noonan Officer Bailey ~ Maureen Edwards Lorna Young ~ Barbara Jungwirth Waitress ~ Julie Bailue Category:Episodes Category:1982 Episodes